


Rescued Princess

by GrayscalePerspective



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hide and go seek tag, I guess I'll just start labeling chapters by tags, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pokemon - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Tea Party, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayscalePerspective/pseuds/GrayscalePerspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wants to help Sei get back all those moments of childhood and brother bonding time that was lost. ((a bunch of drabbles, probably))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs far more bonding and fluff. Or regconization in general. Also note this is written from an iPod that barely knows how to spell check.

Aoba sighed, glancing down at Ren in his lap, wearing a rather elegant pink bow around his neck on top of his collar. This was what Aoba signed up for, even if he was having some second thoughts. He was seated at a small plastic table, in a chair that barely supported him, along with Ren and about twelve stuffed animals. Aoba had insisted that only two or three plushies needed to be seated at the table, but Sei seemed nearly heartbroken that some of his friends might feel left out. So, Aoba agreed. Although the table didn't really fit all the stuffed animals at once, with some sitting on chairs and some on the floor, and some in the laps of others, hence Ren in Aoba's lap.

Although, how long did it take Sei to gather food and drinks? Wasn't that a sign of a bad host when they have nothing prepared and leave all their houseguests to talk amongest themselves? At least it wouldn't be as bad if there was anything to say.

"Aoba, you seem awfully quiet. Is something wrong? I can sense you are bothered." Ren spoke up, turning his head to face Aoba, the color of his pink tongue standing out a bit more against his fur with such a bright ribbon tied on his neck.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just rather quiet in here," Aoba responded, glancing around at the table guests once more, and then at the empty chair in front of him.

Did Granny normally take this long to bake doughnuts if Aoba had told her of the boys' plans earlier than today? Was Sei actually trying to make tea, or would sugar water suffice well enough?

"If you say so, Aoba." Ren was quiet too after that, adding to the intense silence of the room.

It wasn't much longer before Aoba was saved as Sei walked through the door, holding a basket of doughnuts in one hand and a plastic tea kettle in the other.

"Sorry that took so long, Aoba, I wasn't sure what I was really doing..." Sei trailed off, placing the food and drink on the floor by his chair before picking up a clear storage bin full of play food materials.

He opened the bin carefully and began to place plates all around the table. Aoba nearly cringed at all the little plastic plates and silverware being placed before him and the stuffed animals. He had to go out and purchase all of those play food sets. And he couldn't just buy one play food set for himself, Sei, and Ren. No, he had to buy at least three, for himself, Sei, Ren, and all of the stuffed animals that were invited, give or take, all the stuffed animals Sei owned. But, this was for his older brother, he would do this.

Sei then began to put out plastic food for each plush, and put a doughnut on the plates of the only three capable of eating. Well, Ren was a more or less, but it was the thought that counted. He then poured out what was in the plastic tea kettle, which Aoba assumed wasn't actual tea seeing as there was no steam. The liquid was a pink-red color, and carbonated, much to Aoba's surprise.

"Sei, what is this?"

Sei smiled, pouring himself some into his cup before setting the kettle in the center of the table (through all the plates for the stuffed animals) and taking his seat.

"I sneaked some strawberry soda when Tae-san wasn't watching me," Sei whispered, leaning forward a bit for Aoba to hear him better.

Aoba looked back down at his cup, realizing that was the only logical answer, and remembering that Tae-san didn't like the two of them to drink very much soda with Sei still technically recovering. Aoba then began to laugh. Sneaking soda to the tea party you were having with your brother was a rather childish thing, and Aoba was glad Sei was getting the hang of it.


	2. Fort Building- Try 1- The Basic Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, let's build a pillow fort.

Aoba walked slowly down the stairs, holding all the blankets and sheets off his and Sei's beds in his arms. He turned into the living room and dropped all of the materials on the floor beside a mass of pillows Sei had gathered earlier.

"That should be good enough, right, Ren?" Aoba asked, turning to Ren, who had been laying on the couch as the two brothers gathered supplies.

"Yes, Aoba, it does appear to be a sufficient amount of building material for the fort."

Aoba smiled at Ren and then turned back to the stairs, assuming Sei would need some assistance in bringing his stuffed animals down. Aoba wasn't sure why he tried convincing Sei otherwise, he supposed that after so many years of having only stuffed animals to befriend, you would grow very attached to them.

Sure enough, Sei stumbled a bit down the stairs with so many plushies in his arms, and none of them the very big ones.

"Need some help?" Aoba asked, coming forward to take some of the stuffed animals from Sei to the couch with Ren.

"Yeah, thanks, Aoba. I still have some more in my room..."

"I can get them, don't worry. You start putting up walls."

Aoba put down the stuffed animals he helped Sei carry before running upstairs and into Sei's room. He spotted the remaining pile right away, and suddenly wished he had at least left one blanket to carry them like a hobo bundle. But, he picked up as many as he could carry, or in this case all of them because hell if you think he was making more than one trip, and headed back down the stairs. Sei was sitting on the floor, wondering how to construct the walls. Aoba dropped the stuffed animals with the others and then moved Ren off the couch.

"Here, Sei, let's use couch cushions to help us with walls," Aoba pulled up one of the couch cushions, moving it over by Sei before picking up the next one.

Sei oriented the cushion to a standing up position and then began to build up more parts of the wall with pillows.

"Like this?" He asked, turning to watch Aoba work on the other side of the fort.

"Perfect. And then we move all for stuffed animals in," Aoba said, stepping over his part of the wall to toss the stuffed animals over towards Sei.

He figured that throwing them might be offensive, but at least aiming for Sei meant he hoped for Sei to catch them, right? Sei didn't seem to mind them being thrown and had surprising skill in catching each flying furball despite not playing catch as a child or anything.

"Then, we surround the remaining holes in the walls with blankets," he said, walking around to the blanket pile and arranging them all over the fort as Sei and Ren watched.

"Then we move my dog in," Aoba picked up Ren and handed him to Sei, and then picked up a large blanket and stepped back into the fort.

"Then, we put the roof," He informed, pulling the large blanket over them as he fell to his knees.

"And that's all there is to making your own basic pillow fort," Aoba smiled, sitting down properly, although both of the brothers' heads stuck into the ceiling blanket unless they ducked.

"And now what?" Sei asked, bringing Ren up and hugging him close.

"Now you could play pretend or share secrets or just talk. Or you could have brought a game in here. Or maybe made a door." Ren spoke up.

"We don't really need a door if we could stand up and remove the entire roof," Sei laughed.

Aoba laughed too, realizing that he hadn't thought of much else to do in their fort besides building it. Building the fort was that fun part, right?

"We should share secrets," Sei whispered, ducking down a bit to move the sagging ceiling blanket from in front of his face.

"Secrets? Like what?" Aoba laughed, moving his head down as well to better see his brother.

"Well what secrets would you usually share in a fort? Have you done this with Koujaku when you were kids or anything?"

"Not really... We made a fort once or twice, but we mostly played games... I think we talked about crushes once... That was about it."

"So do you have a crush on anyone?" Sei asked without missing a beat, stopping Aoba's train of thought.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Sei repeated, smiling at Aoba's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Wha- n-no. No, of course not." Aoba stuttered. Smooth, real smooth.

"Aoba, you do have a crush on someone, don't you? My little brother has a crush on someone, I know you do!" Sei smiled, watching Aoba turn a delightful shade of bright red.

"N-no, no, no no, I don't."

"Uh huh, you're blushing and everything! Tell me who it is," Sei pleaded, leaning forward.

"Is it Koujaku? Or that one German boy? Or the guy with a gas mask? Or the big scary guy?"

"Ok, ok, stop that! I'll tell you but only if you promise not to tell."

"Promise."

Aoba hesitated for a second before leaning in and whispering something in Sei's ear as Sei held down Ren's ears.

"Really?" Sei smiled when he pulled back, taking his hands off Ren's ears and petting him again.

"But don't say a word."

"That okay, Aoba, I'm your brother and I promise I won't say a thing. As long as you keep it between us that I have a crush on Mizuki," Sei smiled a bit wider, pulling Ren up into a hug again.

Aoba paused taking in this new information.

"You have a crush on Mizuki?"

"Don't say a word about mine and I won't say about yours, deal?"

"Deal."

Aoba smiled at Sei as he held Ren close, laughing a bit at how much their conversation had sounded like something between children admiring their first pillow fort. The two had plenty of time for more childish conversations before Tae got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a fort with my cousins this weekend and it inspired me. Only I make the best forts and I'll be sure the boys get better by Try 2. Also note that I left Aoba's crush open for all your shipping needs. Unless it's Sei or Ren, in which case choose another ship.


	3. Hide-and-Go-Seek Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was childhood without a game or two of tag?
> 
> Then again I'm pretty sure young Aoba wouldn't get very far if his only friend was Koujaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about Mizuki and had to squiggle him in, whoops.

"Ninety-eight...Ninety-nine...One hundred. Ready or not, here I come."

Koujaku turned around from the lamp pole he was up against and scanned the playground. Ok, it was surprisingly empty looking.

"You all better be around here or I'm never playing anything with you ever again," he announced, beginning to walk around the place, looking for any signs of motion.

He got no replies. He kept watching the slide, their agreed "base" if anyone managed to touch it. The rules to their game today were simple. Everyone hide, first one to make it to the base without being tagged is the winner, and the last one to make it, or the first one to get tagged, is the next person who's it. So far, no one even tried to move, assuming everyone was still in the park. It was a decent sized park, but we're talking about grown men hiding, and Koujaku wasn't sure they would be that well hidden. Until he was proven wrong. He turned around to glance at the slide again, and there was Noiz, leaning against it defiantly.

"When did you get there? Where were you even hiding?" He asked, jogging over to the German.

"Like I would tell you where I was if you couldn't find me there." Noiz moved to sit on the slide, climbing up to be at the top, overlooking the park.

Koujaku looked around again, moving away from the slide just enough so he could catch anyone who got too close.

* * *

_Master, how do I know when to move~?_

_Don't text me when we're trying to hide! Just go when Koujaku's not going to catch you_

_Sorry~! I'll stop texting you~!_

Aoba sighed, looking up from his coil and back at Koujaku. Koujaku was pacing around, far enough away that if Aoba sprinted, he could make it to the slide. But he knew it was a bit too far for Sei to run, and he wasn't just going to sacrifice their hiding spot behind some bushes without taking his brother with him.

"Sei, do you think you could make it if we ran right now?" Aoba whispered.

Sei turned to look at Aoba, smiling slightly.

"Probably not, at least, not without getting tagged."

Aoba sighed and turned back towards Koujaku, only to find him yelling at Noiz, who had successfully won the game. If they didn't move, they'd be done for. Aoba looked around, knowing that Clear was closer than they were to the slide, of course, he was in a tree however. With luck, he could be an excellent distraction, but Aoba was pretty sure Clear wouldn't be that clumsy. Mizuki was hiding within the play place, so he could get to the slide the moment Koujaku took his eyes off of it again. Sei shifted a bit, moving back from the branches in front of him, and made a rustling noise. Oh no. That alerted Koujaku.

"Run!" Was all Aoba managed as he grabbed Sei by the hand and ran out from behind the bushes, pulling Sei along with him, thankful neither of them were as accessorized for this outing as they usually were.

"Oh no you two don't!" Koujaku yelled after them, coming a bit too close for Aoba's comfort.

"Master, run!" Clear cheered excitedly, jumping down from a tree not far from the slide. He touched the slide, watching the twins avoid Koujaku like the plague while simultaneously not getting any closer to base.

"Only one of them's going to get here though if they don't both get tagged." Noiz muttered, turning around to get a better view.

Mizuki crawled out from the tube he was hiding in, amazed he could even fit in such a thing at his age and touched the slide, turning with the others to watch the show unfold.

Aoba turned left and right, starting to pant as he led Sei all over the playground. Koujaku was blocking them from getting a good pathway to the slide without splitting up or going past him.

"You go left, I'll go right?" Sei whispered, or at least tried to whisper while being slightly out of breath.

"Last one there is it," Aoba responded.

"I know."

And with that, the two of them broke apart and ran, Aoba toward the stairs to the play place, and Sei around the front. Koujaku hesitated for a second before seeing Aoba as the closer target, and following him.

"Gotta go fast," Noiz snickered, turning around again in time to see Sei slap his hands onto the slide, panting as he collapsed onto the wood chips below him.

"Not so fast!" Clear laughed, pulling Sei back up and into his arms to rest.

Sei lifted up his head and smiled up at Clear before looking up, noticing Aoba who had collapsed onto Noiz, the later looking unimpressed as he held onto the former.

"Wow, you two really went all out in this game, didn't you? Are you both okay?" Koujaku asked, looking down at the brothers with concern before scowling at Noiz.

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath," Aoba said, looking over at Sei in Clear's arms.

"Me too," Sei reassured.

"Good, then why don't we go to your house and rest or something?" Mizuki suggested, moving around the slide and taking Sei from Clear and helping him back into a proper standing position.

"Nope," Sei replied, beaming, "Now it's Aoba's turn to be it."


	4. Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some drawing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea all of a sudden and felt the need to write it.

"Aoba, what did you draw?"

"I drew Ren."

"Are you sure?" Sei asked, picking up Aoba's drawing and turning it sideways, "Is he normal or in Ryhme form?"

"I drew him as a dog! See, those are his feet, and that's his tongue."

"...Oh? I thought those were his ears."

"Why would I draw four ears?"

"I thought those two were the real ears as those two were just fur."

Aoba sighed hopelessly, clearly, he was no artist. He took his drawing back from Sei and looked at it again. It wasn't _that_ bad, just... Okay, no, it was pretty bad.

"Well what did you draw?" Aoba asked, putting down his train-wreck artwork.

Sei smiled at his brother, picking up a paper and handing it to him. Aoba took the paper and looked it over. It was... A family portrait. There stood stick figures of Granny and both the boys holding hands, and Ren standing happily beside Aoba. Sei said nothing but kept the smile on his face as he watched Aoba take everything in. It took a few more seconds before Aoba started to cry.

"Aoba? What's wrong?" Sei asked, his expression changing as he moved closer to his brother.

Aoba shook his head, putting down the paper and pulling Sei into a gentle hug.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just really glad that you're here now." Aoba reassured, holding his brother close, treasuring what he couldn't have done all these years beforehand.

Sei returned the hug and wiped off some of Aoba's tears as he smiled again. The two stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything as Aoba tried to get himself back in check. Then, they heard a small whining noise.

"Ren?" Aoba asked, noticing he had lost track of where his allmate had scampered off to.

"Aoba... I may need some help."

Aoba moved back from the embrace to get a better look at where the voice was coming from, only to notice a rather sparkly, pink allmate and a container of glitter with the lid ripped off.

"Ren!"


	5. Gotta Catch 'em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think Toue would at least give the poor kid a gameboy with all his free time, but Aoba's okay with teaching him everything anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a shiny eevee in the friend safari the other day and it kinda inspired this. That and I read some emotionally scarring fanfiction and I needed some fluff to help soothe that.

"There is no way your whole team is shinies without cheating." Aoba complained, leaning back further into the couch as he chose the moves for his pokémon to use.

"Yeah, it's called breeding." Noiz retorted, looking up from his screen and across the room at Aoba.

The Seragaki household's living room was divided into two sections today. Aoba, Noiz, Clear, and Mizuki on the "post-game and just trade me the stupid xerneas I need it for my pokedex" side, and Koujaku and Sei on the "where do I find the next gym" side.

"What's a shiny?" Sei asked, leaning on Aoba to better see his brother's screen.

"It's just a pokemon that's a different color than normal. They're pretty rare to get without a method." Aoba explained, sighing irritatedly as Noiz expertly took out his lucario.

Sure enough, a green noivern and a pink swampert moved around on the opposing side of the battlefield.

"Oh." Was all Sei had to say to that, glancing back at his brother's soon-to-be loss between his time petting his delphox.

Everyone else was pretty focused on their own games, Clear and Mizuki going through to fill up their pokedexes and Koujaku muttering to himself as he had to challenge the seventh gym a second time. It was harder for him to find the time to beat his game with all his work as a hairdresser to think about, everyone on the post-game team seemed to have not a care in the world and days of free time to beat the game.

Sei sighed, running though the grass before a pokémon popped up.

"Aoba, what's a houndour?" He asked. Being locked up in a tower for twenty-three years didn't contribute one minute towards learning about pokémon, but his brother was happy to teach him. Old video games with friends were more fun than all the Rhyme and Rib.

"It's a dark-fire type, and it evolves into houndoom," Aoba said without turning to look at Sei, his final pokemon fainting from his battle against Noiz.

"Good game." Noiz called from the floor. Aoba glanced up and gave a spiteful "yeah, gg" as he exited the battle menu.

"Why don't we have a multi battle?" Clear suggested after a minute had passed.

"But only four people can do a multi battle." Mizuki stated, sitting up from lying on the floor.

"Oh, yeah..." Clear trailed off, bowing his head and sounding rather gloomy.

"I don't have to battle, I'm a bit busy." Koujaku said.

"I don't have to battle either, my team's nowhere near ready for competitive battling." Sei assured Clear, who looked up and around at everyone.

"Master, Mizuki-san, and Noiz-san, do you want to have a multi battle?" Clear asked. Without his gasmask, his ability to use puppy dog eyes was astounding. Of course there was mutaul agreement.

"Ok, but as long as Aoba's not with me, his team's weak." Noiz smirked.

"Oi! Say that to my face!"

"Your talonflame wasn't even hidden ability."

"Maybe I like maybe being able to burn my opponents!"

Mizuki's laughter echoed throughout the room and Sei glanced between his brother and Noiz with a hint of confusion. pokémon had a lot of information to take in, starting with the over seven hundred pokémon, and ending someone along the lines of IVs and egg groups.

"Oh you're on." Mizuki laughed, siding with Aoba and getting up to move over by him on the couch. There was still some room to fit a fourth person, but he was sure the brothers wanted some space taking the couch for themselves.

Sei stopped his skating though the grass to watch the battle screens on Aoba's and Mizuki's 3DS's as they threw out their first pokémon.

Aoba started out his team with his lucario, perhaps not learning something from his last battle, or at least hoping Noiz wasn't sending out his swampert first. Mizuki smiled as his chestnaught was let out onto the field. Noiz sent out the noivern, and Clear sent out a jellicent. Somehow, Sei felt like he should have seen that one coming.

Sei has no idea what he's looking at really, and doesn't know enough about battling to tell who's better. But, Noiz is apparently not stupid when it comes to pokémon battling. He doesn't even seem phased by Mizuki's feeble attempt to hurt Noivern with rollout, despite it being very effective. How it can be super effective and barely leave a dent in HP is something Sei wished he understood. He turns his attention to his own game, before glancing up again as he hears Kuojaku laugh a bit, probably because he finally got past the seventh gym. Sei still had a long way to go.

* * *

"Today was pretty fun, right?" Aoba asked, plugging in his 3DS to a charger before returning back to couch with Sei.

"You really think so with all your loses?" Sei teased.

"Hey, Mizuki and I almost had them that one battle."

"Which one? The one where you managed to take out Clear's miltank or the one where Mizuki got them down to one pokemon after all of yours fainted?" Sei snickered.

"Both!" Aoba huffed, putting down the game and crossing his arms.

"Hey, Aoba, I want to trade with you."

Aoba turned to Sei, this time questioningly, as he picked up the 3DS again.

"Trade what?" He asked, starting up his game agian.

"I don't really mind what you give me." Sei responded, asking Aoba for a trade as soon as his icon lit up on the screen.

Aoba tilted his head, unsure of what Sei could be up to. What could ge possibly want to trade? Aoba accepted the request and waited for the trade screen to appear. He went though his boxes, settling on a skrelp, he might as well help his brother out since he had pokémon X. He put the skrelp up for trade and waited, glancing over at Sei without looking at his screen. Sei then tapped at his screen, putting a pokémon up for trade.

It was a shiny zubat.

"I caught him a while ago, but I didn't know that he was really that special. I want you to have him, since you'll probably be better for him to battle alongside." Sei smiled, confirming the trade offer.

Aoba stared at the screen for a minute, a little taken aback, because first off, why could he never find a shiny in the wild, and secondly, why did Sei want to give it to him?

"It's your zubat, you caught him and you should keep him." Aoba said at last, not moving to confirm the trade.

"But I want you to have him. You're much better with pokemon than I am, I want him to live up to his full potential, and I'm not even sure what he evolves into." Sei assured, looking down at Aoba's screen, as though his eyes could scrap the 3DS into confirming the trade.

Aoba took another second to think. Sei wouldn't take no for an answer. And with that, Aoba confirmed the trade.

"Goodbye, I'll visit you, have fun and do your best," Sei whispered to the screen as Zubat was traded over to Aoba. Aoba smiled, his brother continuing on to, "Hello Skrelp, welcome to my game, I'll pet you in just a minute."

The two canceled their trade session, and Aoba went straight to the PC to check over his first shiny. Sei leaned against Aoba and gave him a quick hug before turning back to his game and cooing over his new skrelp, feeding it and petting it.

Aoba knew that Sei still had a lot to learn about pokémon, but at least he was there to walk him though it.


End file.
